Package
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Karna Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo itu satu paket, bukannya yang berbeda itu selalu lebih indah? SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! GYUWON! MINWON!


Package

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babeh nya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja

Plot gaje is mine!

WARN! : YA-OI, Light OOC, Gaje, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, bahasa awut-awutan, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo itu Introvert, dan Kim Mingyu itu Ekstrovert.

Jika disuruh memilih antara berjalan-jalan di luar rumah atau berdiam diri di dalam rumah pada hari libur pasti Wonwoo akan memilih berdiam diri di rumah, dan Mingyu akan memilih berjalan-jalan di luar rumah.

Jika disuruh memilih antara tempat ramai atau tempat sepi pasti Wonwoo akan memilih tempat sepi, dan Mingyu akan memilih tempat ramai.

Motto hidup Mingyu : Makin ramai makin bagus.

Sedangkan Wonwoo akan menyangkal hal tersebut mentah-mentah sesaat setelah mendengar Mingyu mengatakan hal tersebut.

Jika diajak berbicara, Wonwoo hanya akan menjawab seadanya(contohnya _iya_ atau _tidak_ ) dan Mingyu akan dengan ramah membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sejuta jawaban.

Berbicara dengan Wonwoo itu serasa lalat terbang, sangat cepat terlewati, dan berbicara dengan Mingyu itu serasa kungkang berjalan, begitu lambat, dan ia sangat menikmati waktu lambatnya.

Pada dasarnya suara Wonwoo itu mahal, dan suara Mingyu itu murah.

Jika dihitung semenjak mereka sekolah taman kanak-kanak, mungkin jumlah teman yang dimiliki Wonwoo masih dapat dihitung dengan jari tangan. (Anggaplah teman Wonwoo lebih banyak beberapa dibanding jumlah jari telapak tangan.)

Kita tidak perlu menjelaskan jumlah teman Mingyu lagi, kan?

Mingyu anak yang sangat bersemangat, ibaratnya dia itu selalu merenggangkan tubuhnya setiap pagi saat bangun tidur dengan background matahari yang baru saja terbit berserta cicitan burung-burung di atas pohon, pemandangan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan sedang menghisap nektar bunga juga terlihat.

Wonwoo berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Mingyu, kegiatan pagi hari Wonwoo hanya bangun, merapihkan tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Itu saja, tidak ada semangat yang berarti dalam hidup Wonwoo.

Mingyu itu anak populer di kampus, simbol kesempurnaan sejati.

Wajah tampan, badan tinggi, senyum menawan. Oh, jangan lupakan gigi-gigi taring unyu kebanggaannya itu.

Sifat yang ramah? Sudah pasti. Pintar? Mingyu itu peringkat pertama di angkatannya. Kurang apalagi Mingyu, coba?

Wonwoo anak yang tidak begitu menonjol(simbol kesuraman sejati.)

Tidak begitu banyak yang mengenalnya secara pribadi. Mereka hanya sekedar mengetahui nama.

Wonwoo itu pintar, tapi kepintarannya tidak dapat membuatnya menonjol. Wonwoo itu tinggi, tapi tinggi badannya itu tidak dapat membuatnya populer.

Ada beberapa hal yang mirip antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Namun wajah Wonwoo tidak ramah lingkungan sekali, jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, ia hanya memandang orang itu datar, dan akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya dengan suara─sungguh berat yang begitu datar, sudah berat, datar lagi.

Wonwoo bisa gila jika terkurung dalam keramaian, dan Mingyu tidak bisa hidup tanpa keramaian.

Kepribadian mereka itu sangat berbeda.

Tapi mereka itu satu paket.

(Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran dari sekolah menengah pertama, namun saat masuk tingkat akhir Mingyu harus pindah kembali ke Anyang.)

Dan karna Mingyu cinta mati dengan Wonwoo, dengan wajah khas anak-anak marah kepada orangtuanya ia berkata kepada ibunya jika ia ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Mingyu melangkah memasuki sebuah kelas, sebagian siswa semester akhir melirik sekilas ke arah Mingyu, namun ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan terus berjalan dengan semangat ke arah kursi paling belakang yang tingkat keheningannya paling terasa.

Setiap ada Wonwoo, pasti disana ada Mingyu. Mingyu akan selalu bersama Wonwoo dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Jika kau ingin mencari Wonwoo, kau hanya perlu mencari Mingyu. Siapapun dapat pastikan Wonwoo juga berada disana.

Tapi memangnya ada yang ingin mencari Wonwoo?

"Setiap kau ada disini. Semua orang pasti memandang ke arah sini, kau pergi saja sana." Wonwoo berkata datar karna tidak nyaman dengan perhatian sekeliling yang mendadak berubah semenjak kedatangan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengusirku?" Mingyu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti sambil memeluk lengan Wonwoo sok manja. Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan adik kelasnya itu, dan Wonwoo tau ia mendapatkan delikan dari beberapa teman wanitanya karna telah mengabaikan Kim Mingyu legendaris yang selalu mereka puja-puja.

Wonwoo masih menatap lurus novel yang sedang ia baca, agak risih karna kedatangan Mingyu yang mengusik ketenangannya.

Mingyu yang pada dasarnya memang anak semangat akan berusaha mencari perhatian Wonwoo, ia akan memandang kakak kelas manisnya itu langsung di mata sambil memberikan senyum termanis yang dapat ia berikan.

Namun Wonwoo tidak akan menggubrisnya, matanya hanya terpaku pada novel tebal yang berada di tangannya.

Eksistensi seorang Kim Mingyu bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo memang selalu kalah dengan sebuah benda mati bernama buku.

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak marah dengan sikap Wonwoo.

Karna mereka itu satu paket, ingat kan?

Mingyu itu menyukai Wonwoo, semua orang heran karna Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari segi manapun tidak cocok sekali. Saat Mingyu ditanya kenapa ia bisa menyukai Wonwoo ia hanya menjawab.

"Karna Wonwoo itu _extra cute_."

Setelah itu Mingyu akan melangkah pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo-hyung kesayangannya itu.

Namun tidak banyak yang tahu hal ini.

Jika tidak di kampus ataupun tempat keramaian lainnya, Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak se _judes_ itu, maksudnya, Wonwoo itu memang bagian luarnya keras dan pemalu. Tapi sesungguhnya Wonwoo itu menggemaskan, karna sifat pemalunya itu begitu menggemaskan.

Mingyu jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Wonwoo.

"Wonu chagi~~" Mingyu segera saja berlari sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen. Memandangi kekasih kesayangannya yang sedang membaca buku, sedikitpun tidak menggubris kehadirannya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan penuh cinta oleh Mingyu itu menatapnya risih, masih belum begitu terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Ah, Wonwoo memang _cute_ ya jika menampilkan wajah seperti itu. Kayaknya saraf di otak Mingyu ada yang bermasalah.

Jika Mingyu sudah datang pasti suasana kamar akan sangat berisik. Hilang sudah niat untuk membaca novel yang rencananya ingin ia tamatkan malam ini.

Pemuda berwajah emo itu segera saja menutup buku tebal tersebut dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Namun sebelum Wonwoo berhasil melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebuah badan besar milik seseorang telah berhasil menutupi satu-satunya akses jalan yang dapat ia lewati. Wonwoo memandangi lelaki bertubuh besar yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

"Minggir."

Mingyu diam dan Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak memandangi sepasang mata yang kini sedang memojokkannya seakan-akan dia itu buronan nomor satu di kota.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu itu tidak pernah ingin mengalah, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Wonwoo terjebak. Mingyu mendekat ke arahnya tanpa sedikitpun berkata-kata, Wonwoo menahan nafas sebelum Mingyu menariknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Setelah itu Wonwoo tahu siapa yang akan kalah setelah ini.

.

.

.

Wonwoo jadi ingat saat ia pertama kali bercinta dengan Mingyu(tentu saja saat itu umur mereka sudah cukup.)

Saat itu hari pertama Mingyu masuk universitas, Wonwoo yang dalam kurung memang lahir duluan dibanding Mingyu tentu saja sudah berkuliah terlebih dahulu selama setahun.

Wonwoo menyarankan hal yang begitu brilian, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal bersama saja? Toh Mingyu juga merupakan anak perantauan dari desa(sesungguhnya Anyang itu bukan desa, tapi kenapa Wonwoo mengatakan itu desa)

Saat itu mereka bersama di dalam apartemen, pintu kamar terkunci dan musik yang Mingyu putar terlalu berisik mengelegar. Tidak ada yang akan menghalangi ataupun mengganggu mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Wonwoo berguling ke arah Mingyu yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil bermain candy crush, menyisir helaian rambutnya yang jatuh di dahi dengan jemari, lalu berbisik "Aku belum pernah melakukan ini."

"Belum pernah melakukan apa?" Pandangannya masih terfokus pada game bertema permen, Mingyu sesekali merutuk karna game tersebut begitu sulit untuk dilewati.

Wonwoo memandang pria yang lebih muda. "Bercinta."

Seketika fokus Mingyu buyar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo, meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Tertegun karna pembicaraannya malam ini begitu ambigu.

Khayalannya selama ini tentang bagaimana ia akan bercinta dengan Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya pun tak pernah terlintas dalam bayangan jika ternyata Wonwoo yang akan membuka pembicaraan seperti ini terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Wonwoo yang memulai pembicaraan seperti ini jelas saja tidak dapat begitu saja diterima oleh pikiran sehat Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya membalas pandangan Mingyu penuh arti sebelum ia berujar, "Tidak."

Kemudian Mingyu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Wonwoo, pinggang Wonwoo itu kecil dan ringkih, dan Mingyu selalu senang memeluknya. Selalu pas dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh ingin melakukannya." Wonwoo berujar, lirih.

Lelaki yang lebih muda memejamkan mata, tak merespon. Ia tahu sulit bagi Wonwoo untuk mengungkapkan hal itu.

Mingyu mendesah dalam-dalam, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya di atas bantal. "Mungkin lain kali."

Wonwoo hanya memandang Mingyu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Kapan? Di malam lain yang lebih sempurna dari malam ini?" Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada Mingyu dan sedikit menjauh.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu." Mingyu berucap, hampir tak lebih keras dari suara bisikan.

"Apa kau tak ingin melakukannya karna ada wanita lain di hatimu?" Mingyu sontak menengok ke arah Wonwoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tentu saja bukan hal itu.

"Lalu karna apa? Karna aku laki-laki?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, ada sorot putus asa dalam matanya.

"Tentu saja bukan itu. Wonwoo." Fakta bahwa Mingyu sudah memanggil Wonwoo dengan nama langsung itu berarti memang Mingyu sudah sedikit jengah dengan spekulasi sepihak yang Wonwoo ciptakan secara tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo tergelak, lalu meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi wajah Mingyu. Dahinya menyentuh dahi Mingyu. "Aku ingin kaulah orangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menyampirkan anak rambut yang mengganggu mata Mingyu dan mengecup dahinya. "Karna aku mau saja, oke?"

Mingyu memandang wajah Wonwoo begitu dalam, sampai-sampai ia lupa jika ia sudah terlalu lama terdiam. "Kau harus bilang jika aku menyakitimu, kau janji?"

Anggukan lemah diberikan sebagai jawaban pada pertanyaan Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu sudah gemetaran, Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan meletakkannya di jantungnya. "Aku janji."

"O.. ke." Mingyu tidak bisa menahan perkataannya yang terdengar putus-putus.

Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu, "Aku tak pernah melihat kau yang segugup ini. Biasanya kau adalah pusat semesta yang begitu dikagumi, bukannya begitu?"

Mingyu memang gugup, ini fakta lainnya yang tidak diketahui orang banyak, reaksi tubuh yang diberikan Mingyu akan berbeda dengan perintah otaknya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu itu sangat impulsif, jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu ia akan langsung melakukannya dan Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak akan mengatakan hal ini begitu saja, Wonwoo tipe pemikir keras. Ia memiliki firasat jika Wonwoo telah memikirkan dalam-dalam mengenai malam ini, merenungkannya begitu lama.

Dan fakta jika ia melibatkan Mingyu dalam hal ini terasa begitu luar biasa, Mingyu tersenyum lembut sebelum mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingin sekali menyebutkan kata "Aku mencintaimu." Di sela-sela momen kala itu. Tidak seperti drama-drama novel yang biasa Wonwoo baca. Namun lidah Mingyu kelu, dan dengan wajah tidak tahu malunya ia malah membanting setir dan berkata.

"Hyung, apakah kau tahu jika kau memiliki bintik coklat di─"

Wonwoo membekap mulut Mingyu kasar, "Aku tahu itu."

Kemudian Mingyu tertawa keras, dan itu memecah suasana canggung malam itu. Wonwoo gugup, namun ia tahu jika Mingyu akan jauh lebih gugup dibanding dirinya, dan hal kecil itu membuatnya harus menahan senyumannya jika ia tidak mau melihat Mingyu yang wajahnya memerah karna malu tertangkap basah.

Tidak semua hal dapat berjalan sesuai ekspetasi, namun tetap saja hal itu sempurna.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun pagi-pagi keesokan harinya karena suara alarm ponsel Wonwoo yang berdering berisik di telinganya. Sebagian tubuh Wonwoo yang bersender di tubuhnya menutupi separuh pandangannya. Wonwoo menekan tombol _snooze_ , sesaat setelah itu ada suara gumaman.

"Aku menyetel alarm agar kau tidak terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini."

Mingyu tersenyum, itu yang membuat kadar sayangnya kepada Wonwoo semakin hari semakin bertambah, Wonwoo itu tipe orang yang selalu memerhatikan hal-hal kecil. Ia bahkan lebih memerhatikan orang lain melebihi orang itu sendiri.

"Aku bisa bolos hari ini." Mingyu menepis rambut-rambut yang berantakan di sekitar wajah Wonwoo. "Kembalilah tidur."

Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu lebih erat seakan minta dipeluk berlebih, Mingyu dengan senang hati memberikannya. Lalu Mingyu samar-samar dapat mendengar Wonwoo menggumamkan suatu hal dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Beri tahu aku satu rahasia."

Ini permainan kesukaan Wonwoo setiap bangun tidur, biasanya Mingyu akan menjawab asal dan tidak masuk akal contohnya _"Aku ini sebenarnya manusia super yang bisa terbang."_ Namun karna wajah kekasih kesayangannya pagi ini terlihat _super cute_ akhirnya Mingyu memberikan jawaban lain yang lebih logis.

"Aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Mingyu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo.

Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum tepat sebelum mereka berdua kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak begitu paham mengapa ia dapat mencintai Wonwoo sebegitu besarnya.

Tapi bukannya yang berbeda itu semakin indah?

* * *

.

.

.

FIN

Ini OOC, sumpah. Maafkan aku jika mereka terlihat OOC disini dan jika ff ini begitu gak jelas.

Review aku tunggu, Sungguh, sepatah dua patah kata pun gakpapa kok. Aku akan menghargai segala review yang ada ;; jangan jadi siders ya ;;

Mind to RnR? ?


End file.
